


Honey (Fidelitas Short)

by Kelbora



Series: Fidelitas [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Nudity, Sexual Content, Strong Language, USUK - Freeform, fluff with a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbora/pseuds/Kelbora
Summary: “Normally assumptions that anyone had such complete command over him would have been seen as a challenge, but with Arthur…things were different. He had never felt that kind of trust before, but even his inner beast was at peace with the admission. It felt…kind of nice.” (USUK w/ Sexual Depictions. Reader discretion always advised)





	Honey (Fidelitas Short)

_**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Hetalia or Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I am merely a fan who appreciates the ingenious glory of Hetalia's masterful tomfoolery and Skyrim's beauty._

_**Warning:** Language, Sexual Content_

**Short Tale Characters:**

**-** England/ Arthur Kirkland

 **-** America/ Alfred F. Jones

**~Honey~**

**Short Tale 1**

 

Sometimes Alfred wondered what Arthur looked like before being exiled to Skyrim. The details he knew of the Breton’s life from back then were sparse, but he did know he’d grown up in regal splendor. While in Wayrest he hadn’t had to worry about food, shelter, or how to fend off human and animal monsters; he hadn’t gone a day without higher purpose or spent a night cold. He hadn’t had to deal with sleeplessness while tending to the wounds of others or his own, and he hadn’t had to barter away his few possessions for the bandages.

He didn’t resent Arthur for having had a richer upbringing, as Arthur had no more control over his birth than Alfred had over his. That the mage grew up free from want and scars didn’t mean Alfred envied him, quite the contrary…considering how his previous life came to an end Alfred wasn’t jealous in the least. But he did wonder if Arthur looked down at himself sometimes and missed what he had once been.

Arthur was still a slighter man than most, his hands still looked better suited for books than swords, and when he spoke one could hear the decades of proper grooming. But his skin was no longer soft or unmarred by violence, and muscles were more defined than most other academics Alfred had encountered. The man’s hair was messy and in need of a trim, his nails were caked with grime, and his clothes scattered about the floor had gone a long while without wash or repair. Alfred had grown up in this world and was used to such circumstances…but he wondered how Arthur had adjusted to such a life.

At present, the man in question was sitting on the edge of the bed and tiredly running a hand through his ashy blond hair. The sun was barely making its presence known through the filthy window of their small, cheaply rented room, and the smells of sex from last night and the tavern downstairs were strong. A Breton prince would have never fit into such a scene, but the hardened, bruised and travel-worn man before him didn’t seem out of place.

“You’re thinking and that makes me nervous.”

Alfred looked up and found Arthur curiously looking back at him over his shoulder. The half-Nord smiled a bit and shrugged, “It's nothing. How are you feeling?”

Arthur didn’t look convinced but for once didn’t pry. He looked away and rotated his neck and shoulders, obviously trying to work out kinks from a night spent having rough sex in an uncomfortable bed, and ended up freezing when some kind of soreness turned into a sharp pain. “Riding a horse today will be a trial.”

Alfred would have given a sincere apology but Arthur had conditioned him into holding his tongue about it. They hadn’t been intimate long, but Alfred had quickly learned that even when he was the one mounting the other, Arthur never saw himself as anything but dominant. The ultimate power over what they did, when they did it and where, rested with Arthur; and the man’s obsession about control meant that Alfred never had anything to apologize for, since he only ever did as Arthur allowed.

Normally assumptions that anyone had such complete command over him would have been seen as a challenge, but with Arthur…things were different.

He couldn’t fully explain why but he was content with the way things were. They had a strange kind of mutual respect and working dynamic that expanded beyond just what they could do on a battlefield. They depended on each other, yet could easily stand alone if necessary. They played off of each other’s strengths and weaknesses effectively, yet were polar opposites in nearly every way. Still, to Alfred, the most astonishing feature of their abnormal alliance was how flexible he felt he could be in surrendering his usual leadership role to a non-lycan like Arthur.

He had never felt that kind of trust before, but even his inner beast was at peace with the admission. It felt…kind of nice.

His focus was broken again when Arthur pushed himself to his feet and briefly teetered. Alfred automatically rose to help if needed, but Arthur seemed to have steadied himself and began gathering his clothes…that included bending over and giving the half-Nord a spectacular view.

Arthur might be the closest thing to an alpha he had ever come to fully accepting, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the sight of his seed trailing down the other’s naked backside.

“Yeah, last night was a little rough,” Alfred commented off-handedly and smirked. “Let me know when I can make it up to you.”

The Breton paused in pulling on his undershirt and turned to the man still partially tucked under the sheets. He narrowed his eyes and languidly crawled back onto the bed until he was nearly nose-to-nose with the other…and smiled.

“You can start by promising to hold it a little longer the next time I give you head. Premature ejaculation is unattractive for both ends, love.”

Alfred could not have turned any redder and instantly Arthur’s honeyed expression went from endearing to salt in a fresh wound. The mage looked so satisfied and sweetly kissed his companion on the forehead before patting his thigh, “Come along, now isn’t the time to be practicing delaying tactics.”

Arthur could really be a dick alpha.

**~Fin~**


End file.
